Love's Rocky Path
by ET True love
Summary: Sequel to Gone-updated version-Easier to read-Completed
1. Intro

Love's Rocky Path

Summary: Last we left off Ethan and Theresa were married and expecting their 2nd child………………. 

As every Passion Fan knows life for Theresa is never smooth sailing………………………….. 

What happens when Ethan finds out yet another lie Theresa has been keeping from him will this be 

the end of them forever or will Love really conquer all….

Author's Note: I do not own anyone in Passion NBC does…

Chapter 1

It was a fairly bright and sunny day in Harmony… The birds were chirping and the bees were buzzing… 

"Blasted noise, god will someone shut them up" yelled a voice. 

"Why must everything in the blasted town be so happy and cheery god it makes me sick!!!""Ugh! why must things always go so awry for me? I hate this; I hate living like this I hate not being with the one person I love.But oh how sweet it will be when I get my revenge on this pathetic little town and all of the stupid ignorant people in it.It will be my solace, to be finally rid of all my enemy's and all of my so-called friends who betrayed me at the end.They will finally feel my wrath and learn that no one messes with me and gets away with it. This will finally be the destruction of my mortal enemy and they won't even know what hit them." Laughed the Stranger.

Ethan Winthrop woke up to a fairly bright morning he look over to his side and realized that his beautiful wife was not next to him. He got up and found his pajamas and put them on and opens the door to his bedroom.He went into his son's room and found that the baby was not in there.He walked into the bathroom and shower, when he finally got the kitchen there was a note from Theresa that read:

My love,

Little Ethan and I have gone to see Mama. Your breakfast is on the table and I have laid your clothes out for you.I have a Pre-Natal appointment at 3:00 pm with Eve, if you can please meet me there.Mama said she would watch little Ethan for us. See you at 3 if you need me before then call me on the Cell.

Love you always,

# Theresa

Ethan, put the note down she was always thinking about him…He ate breakfast and got dress… Not knowing that someone was watching waiting for him to leave.

Author's note: I know this chapter is a little slow but bare with me!


	2. The Stranger

Chapter 2  
  
(Pilar's House)  
  
  
  
"Hi Mama!!"Said Theresa.  
  
  
  
"Where's Ethan at Theresa?" Asked Pilar.  
  
  
  
"Oh he's still at home getting ready. can you watch little Ethan I have a few errands to run!"Said Theresa.  
  
  
  
"Of course Theresa, I love spending time with my grandson!" Exclaimed Pilar  
  
  
  
"O.k. I will pick him up after I am done". Then she turned to little Ethan and said..."I love you little Ethan". As she kissed her son's forehead.  
  
Oh god I am going to be late.. Thought Theresa  
  
Theresa finally reached her destination. And there the stranger stood waiting, watching like a vulture ready to devour its prey that's how she felt like the prey and she was the food that this Vulture that stood before her was going to devour! What had she gotten herself into now why was it like a never-ending circle? Why is God punishing her over and over again? Why is Fate so Cruel?  
  
"Now Theresa dear. Are we not a little late?" Mocked the Stranger.  
  
  
  
"Stop with the cynical remarks already and tell me what it is that I have to do?" Screamed Theresa.  
  
  
  
"Touchy are we not, now what I need you to do is help me put an end to TC and Eve's relationship or at least tarnish it". replied the Stranger.  
  
  
  
"What!" yelled Theresa "I can't do that Whitney would killed me if she found out no I refuse". Said Theresa.  
  
  
  
"Well you either do what I say or your precious Ethan will find out the nasty little secret that you have been keeping from him so what do you say? Sacrifice your friend or sacrifice your happiness? Chose wisely because I will only give you one chance and once chance is all you get! Do you understand Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald. oh I am sorry you're a Winthrop now! But with this secret I have you won't be a Winthrop anymore." As the stranger began to dial Ethan's number.  
  
  
  
"No wait I will do it please don't I can't lose him again". said Theresa as she grabbed the cell phone from the stranger.  
  
  
  
"So what is it a deal? Shake on it!!" Said the Stranger.  
  
  
  
She shook the stranger's hand and she felt like she just made a deal with the devil. That's exactly what she did this person that stood in front of her was the Devil reincarnated into this human form how she was disgusted by it's presence. Yet she felt like she was not far from it too. So many lies so much deceit has her life really become the living hell that she created for herself. She is suppose to be happy but yet she felt like her world was going to fall apart. Maybe she should just tell the truth. But at what cost to lose Ethan all over again never! She will go to the far ends of the earth to protect him and the love they have. She will do anything to protect their love even if it means betraying her friend.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Now what is this big secret that Theresa has and who are the 2 strangers bent on revenge on the helpless town people Stay tune... Can you guess who it is???? 


	3. The Pier

(The Pier)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
She walked away from the pier fearing she is about to lose everything and everyone that she loves. "Why?" She scolded herself. "Why must you constantly do this? Why must you constantly lie to the one that you love? Oh god what am I going to do?" She screamed out loud and fell to her knees. Theresa was truly in despair she did not know what to do! This secret she had will destroyed everything and everyone around her.  
  
  
  
"Yes! Theresa, that's right now I got you right where I want you! You will know what it feels like to be betrayed! I do not feel sorry for you not one bit!!!" Laughed the Stranger. "Frankly I like seeing you squirm".... Smiled the Stranger.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Hospital)  
  
  
  
"Hi Theresa!" Said Eve "How are you today?"  
  
"Oh I am fine Dr. Russell, it's just I have been so tired lately!" Replied Theresa.  
  
"So where is Ethan?" Asked Eve.  
  
"I am right behind you Dr." Said Ethan.  
  
  
  
"O.k. now let's take a look see at that baby!" Said Eve. "Now Theresa this is going to be cold so bear with me o.k." Eve said as she put the gel on Theresa's now bulging stomach. Eve took the sonogram as Theresa and Ethan looked upon their unborn child. When she was done she printed out a copy for their baby book.  
  
  
  
"Now Theresa have you been eating your vitamins and Iron pills that I gave you?" Asked Eve.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Dr. Russell I have" said Theresa.  
  
  
  
"Well continue to take them and I want you to eat healthier none of that gorging on junk food. It's not healthy for the baby!" "These last 2 months of the baby life is critical you need to take better care of yourself." Scolded Eve  
  
  
  
"O.k. Doctor Russell." Replied Theresa.  
  
  
  
"Cherish this moment Theresa. This will be your last." said the dark figure.  
  
  
  
Author Note: I know this is a bit slow but bear with me. I will soon reveal the strangers and the secret! 


	4. Home

(Pilar's House)  
  
"Hi Mama!" Said Theresa.  
  
  
  
"Hi Theresa, Hi Ethan!" Replied Pilar.  
  
"Where's little Ethan Pilar?" Asked Ethan.  
  
  
  
"Oh he is in the Playroom. Oh wait here he comes he must of heard his Daddy's voice." Said Pilar.  
  
  
  
"Hey there Big Guy you ready to go home?" Ethan asked his son.  
  
  
  
"YES, Daddy" replied Little Ethan.  
  
  
  
"Well you go home with Mommy, and Daddy will meet you there o.k.?" Ethan asked his son.  
  
"O.k. Daddy I luv you!" Said Little Ethan.  
  
  
  
"Theresa, take him home and get some rest I have some things that I have to finish up at the office and I will home o.k." Said Ethan.  
  
  
  
"Sure I love you Ethan." Said Theresa. "I love you too" Replied Ethan  
  
When Theresa arrived home she set little Ethan down he was getting fairly heavy. She walked into the living room and turn on the light.. Written on the wall in what appeared to be blood it said  
  
"I know your Secret!!! And soon everyone will know it too!!!"  
  
Theresa didn't know what to do she got a pail and a sponge she had to get the writing out before Ethan came home. Luckily he wasn't going to be home for a while. But who would do this who knows her secret. Besides the stranger and herself no one knew. Who could be doing this to her. She wondered. All she knew was that no one was to know her secret no one. It was bad enough that this being who had the nerve to call it self-human knew, she couldn't risk it she couldn't let anyone else find out.  
  
It took her 2 hours but she finally got the blood out. It was a miracle that she got it all out. She started on dinner as Ethan walked in the door.  
  
  
  
"Hi Hunny, I'm home!" Yelled Ethan. "I always wanted to do that!" he said quietly to himself.  
  
  
  
"I heard that Ethan Winthrop." Said Theresa. "Go freshen up dinner will be ready in a minute." Said Theresa as she patted his butt with a wooden spoon.  
  
  
  
"Oh Ethan, Can you give Little Ethan his Bath too!" Yelled Theresa. "Sure Hunny Whatever you say!" Ethan yelled Back.  
  
  
  
All the suddenly the phone ring, Theresa went to answer it "HELLO!" Said Theresa. A disguised voice on the other end said "I KNOW YOUR SECRET" and hung up. Theresa was shaking Ethan walked out and saw that Theresa was a mess. "Oh god!" Theresa are you o.k. "What happen Hunny?" Asked Ethan.  
  
  
  
"Nothing!" Replied Theresa.  
  
"Who was that on the phone? What did they say to you? Why are you shaking?" Asked Ethan  
  
"No one was on the phone Ethan, I am just really tired" said Theresa.  
  
"Here sit down I will finish dinner o.k." Said Ethan  
  
  
  
"O.k." said Theresa. But in her mind Theresa was scared to death, who was this person, how did they know my secret how. And why are the tormenting me? I have to call and find out? Thought Theresa  
  
She picked up the phone and went upstairs. She dialed the number she dial so many times. "Hello" said the voice at the other end.  
  
"It's me, Theresa."  
  
  
  
"Oh Theresa, How are you this lovely evening!" Said the person on the other end  
  
"Cut the crap, who have you told?" Asked Theresa the anger apparent in her voice  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked the stranger  
  
  
  
"When I came home today I found what appear to be a note written on the wall in blood that said "I know your Secret, and soon everyone will know it too" not only that I got a phone call a minute ago and the person said they knew my secret and then they hung up". Yelled Theresa  
  
"Look Theresa I don't know what is going on but I assure you that I have not told a soul about your secret. I have kept my side of the bargain! Whoever this person is, is either pulling your chain or lying. But I assure you I have not said anything to no one." Said the Stranger.  
  
  
  
"I don't know what the hell is going on but I am going to find out. And if I find out you are behind this you will pay, do you understand me?" Theresa said as she slammed the phone.  
  
  
  
"Theresa who was on the phone?" Asked Ethan  
  
Theresa looked like a mouse that just got its tail caught in the mousetrap!  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: What did Ethan hear? Is Theresa done for? 


	5. The Truth

"No one Ethan, I just had a little argument with one of the girls at the Shop." Lied Theresa. "They messed up on the fabric orders again."  
  
  
  
"Oh, Well sweetie dinner is ready!" said Ethan  
  
  
  
"Whew!" said Theresa he didn't hear. "Maybe I should tell him the truth and get it over with but will he forgive me. I have lied to him so many times I don't think that he will forgive me! What am I going to do! I should just tell him the truth and get it over and done with.I don't know what to do anymore". She said quietly to herself  
  
  
  
Something is not right thought Ethan and I am going to get to the bottom of this!  
  
  
  
Somewhere in Harmony..  
  
  
  
"Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald I will pay you back for all the misery you caused me. You will know what pain is you will feel what pain is.It's time to pay the piper.No one messes with me and gets away with it no one. I have to get the ball rolling with plan 2 since plan one has succeeded now it is time.. Soon Theresa soon you will feel my wrath." Laugh the shadow.  
  
  
  
"Ethan, we have to talk".............this was the moment of truth.. it's now or never.  
  
All of the sudden the door bell ring! It was Sheridan and Luis. "Hey sis" Said Luis  
  
  
  
"Hey guys how are you? What are you guys doing here?" asked Ethan and Theresa  
  
"We came to visit our Favorite Nephew where is he?" Said Sheridan and Luis  
  
  
  
"HE IS YOUR ONLY NEPHEW" Laughed Ethan and Theresa  
  
  
  
"I am right here Unkie Luis!" yelled Little Ethan  
  
"Look what we got for you" as Luis pulled a Power Wheel from outside. "Now you go ride this and let me talk to Mommy and Daddy K." said Luis  
  
  
  
"K" said Little Ethan. And off little Ethan went on his adventure with his Power Wheel  
  
  
  
"Theresa, Ethan I am afraid I have some bad news to share with you, go ahead Sheridan tell them what you heard!" said Luis  
  
  
  
"O.k." said Sheridan "I overheard Rebecca talking and she bent on revenge and she will stop at nothing to get it. I want you too to be careful. O.k".  
  
  
  
"What can Rebecca do to us she is harmless?' Said Ethan  
  
"Well you might think that though but look what she did to you guys before I am just saying have your guard up she is out for blood and she will get it." Said Sheridan don't underestimate her.  
  
  
  
"Ethan! I have something that I have to tell you and it can't wait anymore." Said Theresa  
  
"Sheridan, Luis will you excuse us for a moment." Ethan and Theresa walked into their bedroom.  
  
  
  
"Ethan! I will not continue to lie to you. So here goes.. When you were with Gwen I tried to manipulate the situation.. And did some things that were inexcusable I lied I scheme to try to get back into your heart. I tried everything then I gave up and left. I am sorry. Will you ever forgive me." Cried Theresa  
  
  
  
Ethan was speechless. "Theresa how could you keep this from me I thought that we agreed no more lies."  
  
  
  
"Ethan I know I am sorry!" cried Theresa.......  
  
  
  
With that Ethan walked away from Theresa he couldn't take it anymore she lied again how could she.. Ethan took a long walk to clear his head.. He finally decided to return home and forgive his wife after all she did everything out of love not like Gwen who lied and did things that hurt him.  
  
Theresa sat in the darkness, and she let it consume her "I didn't get to finish telling him everything, he has left me, I have lost him again" Something in the living room drop  
  
"Ethan! Is that you? Hunny I am so sorry" " Oh my god who are...........................?" cried Theresa  
  
Too late the intruders didn't let her finish her sentence. They knocked her out and carried her outside to their car and left a note so that Ethan would find it. Hours had past she heard them the strangers her kidnappers fighting amougst themselves argueing whether or not they she killed. She tried to talk but her throat was dry....................  
  
  
  
"Please! Don't hurt me, Please I am with child, please I have a husband and child at Home, Please let me go" Pleaded Theresa  
  
"Shut-Up" said one of the kidnappers  
  
She felt something hard hit her face and then everything went BLACK................................ 


	6. The Kidnapping

The house was dark, when Ethan finally got home from his walk. Ethan assumed Theresa was asleep.. He felt bad that he walked out on her. He wanted to apologize and make love to her. He called out her name but she did not answer she was nowhere to be found.  
  
  
  
"OH GOD" he yell she left me. He drop to one knee and started to cry."I have lost her because of my stubbornness why". he looked up and saw a note pinned to the door. He walked over and picked it up..  
  
  
  
Dearest Ethan,  
  
  
  
If you want to see your precious Theresa alive again. I will give you 3 days to find her I will leave clues at certain places. You will have to follow those clues. If you do not find her in 3 days I will send her to you in casket.  
  
  
  
Love,  
  
Kidnappers  
  
  
  
"Oh my god Theresa has been kidnapped where is little Ethan"........ Ethan frantically dial Luis number.  
  
"Hello!" said Luis.....  
  
"Luis!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ethan "Theresa has been kidnapped..."  
  
Theresa was gone. There was a clue Ethan wanted to wait for Luis so that way he can decipher it. Ethan was in a panic where was little Ethan. "OH GOD, I hope they don't have him to. Theresa, the unborn baby what she must be going through Theresa I am sorry" cried Ethan.  
  
  
  
Luis got there in no time.. "Ethan what happen"..  
  
  
  
"Theresa and I got it to a fight and I walked off to clear my head and then I came home to apologize for running of and when I got here no one was here and then I saw this note it says we have 3 days to find if not they are going to kill her god Luis what am I going to do. I think they have little Ethan too." Cried Ethan  
  
"No, they don't little Ethan is at Mama's Sheridan and Me dropped him off. Theresa told me you guys fought and asked if we can take him.. What happen Ethan what was the fight about?" asked Luis  
  
  
  
"She lied again Luis, she told me the truth about all her scheming and lies and I did what I always do instead of talking I walked away. How can I be so stupid.": Ethan said as he scolded himself "She told me the truth and I just walked away from her now I fear I may never see her again." "Luis I love her so much I can't lose her"  
  
  
  
"Look! Ethan you won't not on my Shift.." said Luis  
  
Chief Bennett and the police force arrived and the started to canvass the place out looking for clues that the kidnappers might of left.  
  
  
  
"Luis! How can I be stupid?...... "I am sorry I fail you, I am sorry I fail Theresa, I love her so much" Cried Ethan.  
  
"O.k Lay off yourself Ethan! And quit crying like a Baby and be a Man Theresa needs you to be strong for her, don't you go breaking down on her nor me do you understand? Let me see the note where is the first clue?"  
  
  
  
"Look on the Fridge." Replied Ethan  
  
The note read:  
  
I am the first of 3 clues decipher me! I am old, I am tall. My hair falls out in the fall and grows again in the spring. I am historic, I am great, find me and there is your second clue.  
  
  
  
  
  
It's a riddle what kind of idiot are we playing with..  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Can you solve the riddle... 


	7. The Second Clue

Ethan and Luis pondered over the clues for a minute.  
  
Ethan then yelled out which of course startled Luis and the other police officer.  
  
  
  
"Luis I know what it is that we are looking for"................. "It's the old Mighty Oak Tree in the park the one Sheridan and me use to play on before Alister said that Cranes do not play among the common folks!" Yelled Ethan. "It has to that one" yelled Ethan  
  
  
  
"Well let's go what are we waiting for" said Luis.  
  
  
  
They finally arrived at the park, which was 10 minutes from their home. Inside the great Oak tree was an envelope. Luis quickly grabs the envelope and quickly read what was inside.  
  
  
  
"Looks like you found me, I am the great and wise Oak I have been around for years and have seen a lot. Today I hold the clue that determines the fate of your loved one. Here is your second clue............................. *******I am great, I am powerful, When pissed off I can create great destruction, I cannot be moved, nor can I walk, but my path of destruction can be brought on with one slight sound******........................... Inside me is a gift"  
  
  
  
Ethan and Luis look at each other very puzzled. This guy was playing with them with Theresa's life, how could he. Inside the tree was videotape. Ethan and Luis went home to play it. It was Theresa and she looked frighten, but thank god she was safe.  
  
  
  
They needed to decipher the next clue and time was not on their side. They couldn't waste another minute. Then all of the suddenly someone barges in the house. Luis drew his gun at the stranger...  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I have been so busy with the holidays and my trip to Europe.  
  
So does anyone know what the 2nd clue is..? 


	8. The Third and Final Clue

"Whoa!" said the stranger.. "Calm down I am here to help." "Put that down before you really hurt someone"  
  
  
  
"It's o.k. Luis! It's just my spoiled half brother Fox Crane" said Ethan. "What are you doing here Fox?" Asked Ethan  
  
  
  
"I came to help" said Fox. "Unbeknownst to any of you Theresa and me have gotten close since I moved here. We met at the Book Café, and she befriended me. She was the only one who didn't treat me like dirt. And I want to help whether you guys like it or not!" Yelled Fox  
  
  
  
"Fine!" Said Luis we are trying to decipher this next clue that we got. Here I will read it to you. "**I am great, I am powerful, When pissed off I can create great destruction, I cannot be moved, nor can I walk, but my path of destruction can be brought on with one slight sound**"  
  
  
  
"Sounds like an avalanche" said Fox.  
  
  
  
"Wait!" yelled Ethan "I know what it is, Fox you know mother's cabin in the mountains the snow capped mountains I bet you she is there or maybe the third clue is there. The kidnapper did say that they were only going to give us 3 clues." Yelled Ethan he was ecstatic that he could be of so much help.  
  
  
  
Everyone gathered in the car Luis, Sam, Fox and Ethan were in one car. All had the same questions were on their mind, who knew about Ivy's cabin not very many people knew about Ivy's cabin. To break the silence Luis asked Ethan. "Who else knew that your Mother had a cabin in the mountains?"  
  
  
  
"No one besides me, Fox, Theresa, Mother and Gwen. Why?" asked Ethan.  
  
  
  
"I am just wondering that's all. All these clue seems to have an significant to you I wonder who it is?" Said Luis  
  
  
  
The ride there was long and silent and everyone thought that they will never get there. Finally they had arrive at their destination. Ethan was the first to the cabin. All of them looked around but didn't see anything out of place.  
  
  
  
Luis finally frustrated said "Ethan there is nothing here maybe we should go out side and search the grounds."  
  
  
  
"O.k." replied Ethan  
  
  
  
They survey the grounds but came up empty, nothing they decided that they were going to stay the night and try again in the morning but Luis spotted something in the snow. It looked like some sort of box.  
  
  
  
Luis yelled "I found something"! Everyone came running.  
  
  
  
"Well Luis open it".said Ethan with anticipation in his voice.  
  
  
  
"O.k. hold, your horses Ethan jeez." Said Luis  
  
  
  
Luis tried to open the lock that was on the box but he couldn't so they had to break it open inside the box was a note and the final clue to this mystery.  
  
  
  
*******Congratulations you have found the final clue, looks like you guys are smarter than I thought. Here is the final clue!********  
  
~~~~"I am old and have been around for generation, I look like I need a makeover. I am the center of all things that is holy and unholy. People come to visit me on a daily basis but sometimes I am forgotten. I make new friends all the times but sometimes those friends get lost or forgotten. I hold the great and some time not so great company. What am I"~~~~~  
  
********Decipher this last clue and there you will find your lost one.*********  
  
Luis, Fox, Sam and Ethan look at each other than Sam gasp ..  
  
"I think I know where she is.." Said Sam  
  
"Well"........... Said everyone.  
  
"She is"...............  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hey great guess on the clues but the last one was a snow- capped mountain.  
  
Decipher this last clue! 


	9. Theresa Terror

Theresa woke up.................... She was still blindfolded, she could here them arguing over her........................ She tried to move but she was tied to a chair, she felt helpless........................ Why? What has she done to deserve this? She thought  
  
  
  
"We have to get rid of her"......................." It is dangerous to keep her here for this long, someone will hear her" said one of the kidnappers.  
  
  
  
"I know' said the other  
  
  
  
Theresa heard footsteps coming her way, she was getting butterflies in her stomach, there was an eerie feeling coming from the pit of her stomach, it was fear rising up to the surface, she was broken out of thought..................................  
  
  
  
"So, Theresa looks like no one is coming for you are you ready to die?" asked the kidnapper  
  
  
  
"No! Why don't you take this stupid blindfold off of me? You stupid ingrate!" yelled Theresa as loud as she can hoping someone would hear her  
  
  
  
"Oh, Sweetheart you can yell all you want, no one is coming for you, no one cares about you, no one care whether you live or die!" laughed the kidnapper  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you afraid of me?" asked Theresa  
  
  
  
"No, of course not why would we be?" said one of the kidnappers  
  
  
  
"Then, why must you blindfold me and use a voice distorter, show yourself you shallow, piece of SHIT!!" yelled Theresa  
  
  
  
"Now, Now is that a way to talk to the 2 people who decides whether you live or die, I think you should tread lightly, Lady you don't want us to accidentally, slice your throat or maybe cut you open and take that unborn child of yours now would you?"  
  
  
  
"No!" Said Theresa the Fear now consuming her whole being "But I think you need to show yourself. If you are so bold let me see you" said Theresa  
  
  
  
"Get up!" "Get up! I said you are pissing me off its time for you to die" laughed the stranger  
  
  
  
"No, Please, No, I don't want to die" Cried Theresa  
  
  
  
She got knocked out yet again..................... When she came through she was carried there was a cold nip in the air she knew she was outside..........................they had gagged her mouth and tied her up.........................She tried to squirm but the hold go stronger........................Finally they had stop she heard something open and she felt her body hit the ground hard..............................She felt a sharp pain in her stomach......................... But she didn't dare utter a word...........................  
  
The stranger spoke "You want to know what we look like?"............................She nodded...........................She felt her the rope being removed from her body, she tried to move her legs but there was a sharp pain and a slight trickle she knew it was blood, one removed her blindfold and the other removed her gag...........................She tried to focus her eyes for a few seconds, so that she could confront her kidnappers............................  
  
  
  
"Take a long hard look, we will be the last to faces you'll ever see, no one is going to find you, you are as good as dead" laughed the kidnappers.  
  
  
  
Theresa eyes started to come into focus, and the faces of her kidnappers became clearer and she utter one last word before the shut the cold steel door sealing her fate and the fate of her child................................. "You!"........................................  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: New Chapter 


	10. Theresa

"She is"..................... Said Sam  
  
  
  
"She is where?"..................... yelled everyone.  
  
  
  
"She is in a graveyard of some sort the one by Saint Mary Margaret." Said Sam  
  
  
  
"But Father", said Ethan "There is 2 Graveyard the Churches and The Crane private Cemetery."  
  
  
  
"O.k." Said Luis "We are going to split up, Ethan you and Sam take the Crane family Cemetery and Fox and I will search the Cemetery behind the Church. O.k. who ever finds her first will give call and let each one of us know. O.k." Said Luis  
  
  
  
Everyone piled into the car off to rescue Theresa, hopefully she was still alive deep down inside Ethan knew she was.  
  
  
  
Sam and Ethan had arrive to the Crane Cemetery, While Luis and Fox were arriving at the Cemetery at the Church it was getting dark when the arrive which was going to make it hard to look for Theresa. Sam and Ethan decide to split up and meet at the Crane family Mausoleum. Luis and Fox search high and Low but to no avail. Luis his frustration apparent was ready to give up until he came to a note. It was on Martin Fitzgerald tombstone (the fake Martin) it read.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Looks like you took a wrong turn try, try again. But lets be quick about it your loved one is running out of time***  
  
  
  
"Shit!" said Luis "I think we are on the wrong track Fox." "Ethan come in Ethan".  
  
  
  
"Yea!" "Luis what's up?" Said Ethan  
  
  
  
"Fox and I are on our way up to the Crane Family Plot looks like we are on the wrong track." Said Luis  
  
  
  
"O.k. Sam and I will keep looking and see if we find anything" said Ethan  
  
  
  
"O.k." Said Luis "See you in a few."  
  
  
  
"Father, Luis and Fox are on their way here" said Ethan  
  
  
  
"O.k. we better keep looking" said Sam  
  
  
  
Soon the came in front of the Mausoleum Ethan and Sam pried it open. Inside was a sight they thought they never see.  
  
  
  
"Theresa!" yelled Ethan. Theresa was unconscious and barely breathing, Sam quickly radio for an ambulance. Soon the Ambulance had arrived at the same time Luis and Fox did. Ethan was ecstatic that he had found Theresa. She was safe that was all that matter but now she is fighting for her life and the life of their unborn child. Whoever did this was going to pay and pay dearly for it. Luis and Ethan made a pact along with Fox and Sam that they will not rest until the person/ persons who were responsible for this was brought to justice. There is no way this person this insignificant person was going to harm anyone in their family again they would see to that. But they needed Theresa to be o.k. Before they could go on with their search they needed her clues and see if she could identify her kidnapper.  
  
  
  
  
  
The ride to the hospital was long and hard on Ethan and Luis, Sam could see that he saw the love in Ethan as he watch his wife affectingly. Sam decided to call Grace and let her know that Theresa had been found. Then he called Ivy and Pilar. Grace his wife the one thing in his life that is constant. He loved her he will always love her she was his Wife, Ivy his siren she was the one thing that wasn't constant but yet she still held a place in his heart but he dare not admit that not to himself not to anyone. He had made up his mind he was going to make things work with Grace he loved her more.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luis saw the way Ethan looked at Theresa and his thought made its way to his loving wife Sheridan. Sheridan the constant yet not so constant thing in his life. Damn it took them a long time to get to where they are at now and to think they almost didn't make it. But their love was too strong. They overcame all the destruction from all sorts, First Alister and Julian, and then it was Antonio how ironic that his brother picked up Sheridan then she lost all her memory and they fell in love. Then there was Beth the fallen angel Beth how did she ever get like that was it his fault. Everyone tells him that he can't blame himself. She came from a broken home she was obsessed. All of that doesn't matter Beth killed her mother and now she is in a Insane Asylum getting the help that she needs. And he has the one thing that he is going to cherish for the rest of his life Sheridan and the new baby.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fox saw the love between his half brother and his wife. And he was happy yet jealous that he hasn't had the opportunity to know love like that. He wants to know how it feels to be love in a way that you will go to the ends of the earth for that love. Will he ever have the opportunity to feel love in its purest form? Sure he has had women but it has always been for sex nothing more nothing less. No strings attached. I guess you can't look for love you have to wait until it finds you.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ethan looks at Theresa, oh how much he loved this woman; they had been through so much. Him at first denying their Love then finally realizing it before marrying Gwen. Then Proposing to Theresa at Midnight Mass, then the surprising revelation of his paternity, the disastrous wedding when the tabloid revealed Theresa to be the culprit who sent the email out, Bermuda oh how he wish Bermuda never happen, Well it sort of didn't except the marriage to Julian. And the startling revelation of little Ethan being his and not Julian I think that was the happiest day of my life. And the twisted truth that Gwen and her mother were the ones who sent the email to the tabloid about his paternity and that they tried to frame Theresa. And the fact that Gwen the baby she said we were going to have never existed. This has been a long and hard road that Ethan and Theresa had traveled but he wouldn't want to travel it with anyone else. He loved her, with all his heart he loved her, even when he was with Gwen his thought and mind always and constantly on Theresa. She was his world, his center his whole being.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ethan"... Said a soft melancholy voice. "Is that really you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, Theresa you are o.k. God sweetheart I was so worried about you. I am so sorry I walked out on you. I am so sorry please forgive me. I will never do that again." Cried Ethan.  
  
  
  
Luis, Sam and Fox ran into the room. "Theresa!" said Luis "We need to know who kidnapped you." Said Luis  
  
  
  
  
  
"Luis it was".......... **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**..........And she flatlines............."Someone get the Doctor" yelled a voice...........Ethan felt the room spin...........No he was not going to lose her not now not ever............. It felt like he was in a dream sequence not knowing where he was he heard voices but they were so faint then everything went black.......................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: thanks for guess guys. I hope you had fun now I will reveal who the kidnapper is and who the stranger that Theresa was making the deal with also Theresa didn't fully confessed all his sins will she ever be able to or will she take her secrets to the grave. 


	11. Redemption

Ethan woke up in a hospital bed his head throbbing the last thing he remember was Theresa flat lining oh god Theresa...................... The thought of losing her consume him........................ His eyes started to get watery how was he going to live with out her, she was his world. He made a vow right then and there that no matter what secrets she held, no matter what he was never ever going to leave her side again. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her. Why had God and fate been so cruel to them, what had they done to deserve this..........................Was he that bad of a person that he deserves this kind of torture........................  
  
  
  
He tried to get up but his legs were weak, a voice startled him.............................  
  
  
  
"Ethan".......................... He looked up to see the last face he thought he would see in his life.  
  
  
  
"What do you want Gwen?" Asked Ethan.  
  
  
  
"I came to see if you and Theresa were o.k". Said Gwen  
  
  
  
"Why do you care what happens to Theresa, you never liked her anyways, all you did was try to hurt her and me." "Get out get away from me!" yelled Ethan.  
  
  
  
"Look Ethan!" "I loved you for a long time and I once considered Theresa to be my friend but she stabbed me in the back!" scream Gwen  
  
  
  
"And you thought it would be fine to do it right back in return and ruin so many lives"................................  
  
  
  
"I am sorry, I wasn't thinking, I was hurt, but you are right I shouldn't of done that I came to apologize to Theresa for all the horrible things that I have done and to ask for your forgiveness. I know that nothing I can say can make what happen go away but I want redemption"................................  
  
  
  
"Redemption, ha do I look like a Church to you!" said Ethan his word were cold as ice. "I don't think you know what redemption is Gwen." "You and you mother endangered so many lives with your lies. I know it was not all your fault but you took part in it so you have to take the blame for it. But your right Gwen, Theresa has done some horrible things to you too and for that I apologize".......................... "But there is no way in hell I will give redemption for the things that you have done. You have to find that in yourself first before anyone else can forgive you".................................  
  
  
  
"Ethan".........................."I have cut myself from Mother, she is not longer a thorn in my side. I am trying to be a better person. And without her at my side and ear I think that I can be that person I once was"...................... "She is bitter you know, bitter that you and Theresa got the better of her. But I have moved on and I wanted to get forgiveness from both you and Theresa I want to leave here with a clear conscious"....................... "I want to know will you forgive me please!" said Gwen with pleading eyes  
  
  
  
Ethan saw that she truly had change and that she was a different person, she was not the Gwen from a year ago who was taking orders from Rebecca.................... "o.k." "I forgive you!".................... "But you will have to get the other forgiveness from Theresa if you're even going to be able to"....................... He started cry.......................  
  
  
  
"What! What happen Ethan tell me!" asked Gwen with a sudden urgency in her voice  
  
  
  
Ethan saw that Gwen was deeply concern for her once so called enemy......................"She was kidnapped and we had to follow clues to find her and it was too late we found her in the Crane Mausoleum, she was barely breathing and we took her to the hospital! She woke up and then she said a couple of words and she was going to tell us who kidnapped her when she flatline"..........................Cried Ethan. "Then I blacked out and woke up in this room. Gwen how did you know to find me here?"  
  
  
  
"I ran into Hank and he told me, you know your uncle is very handsome I never noticed it before"........................"But oh my god Ethan I am so sorry about Theresa, Come on get up and we will go find out how she is doing"........................Said Gwen  
  
  
  
Ethan could tell that Gwen was a different person there was this innocence in her..... Like she was at peace  
  
  
  
Ethan and Gwen walked in the waiting room and everyone was in tears Pilar, Luis, Miguel, Charity, Grace, Ivy, Sheridan, Antonio even Julian was there......................  
  
  
  
"Ethan"..................................said Luis............................."I am sorry!"..................  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ..........................SCREAM ETHAN!...............................Then everything went BLACK...........................  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I never liked Gwen but I think that she was blinded by so called love and the manipulations of her Mother so I decided to make her a good person or is she.......................... 


	12. Tragedy

"Ethan!".....................Ethan!................Hey wake up!............................Ethan!...............................What's wrong HEY!...........................Eeeeeeeeeeettttttttttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn"............................. ...  
  
  
  
He heard people calling his name but the voices were so faint............................................Then she appear out of nowhere...................................."Ethan........................I .........................LOVE.........................YOU".................. ....  
  
  
  
"Theresa, oh my god is that you, is that really you"..................................... "Hunny, I miss you so much, I was a afraid I was going to lose you again".....................................  
  
  
  
"Ethan you have to take care of the babies for me".................................... "Tell little Ethan that his Mother loves him so much"............................. "And tell Hannah that she has to fight she has to live and that Mommy loves her so much and that I am sorry I cannot be there for her".................................. "Ethan I have to go but I want to tell you that the person who took me is" .............................. "Someone close to us I cannot speak the names but it is someone we hold dear and close and they are bent on revenge on this town be careful" ............................. "They are dangerous and they are close and they hide their guilt very well"................................... "I love you don't stop believing in us"..............................  
  
  
  
"Theresa!................................No Theresa!.............................Come Back Please!...................................I need you!"...........................................  
  
  
  
"Ethan, Sweetheart what's wrong with him Sam help him!"............................................Screamed Ivy  
  
  
  
He heard his mother's voice but it was so faint....................................He wanted to go back to Theresa to be with her but he knew what he had to do. This was the moment of truth he was going to find out who was behind Theresa kidnapping and make them pay. He finally came through and everyone was relieved.  
  
  
  
"Luis you had something to tell me", asked Ethan as he shook his head and rubbed his eyes so that they would come to focus.  
  
  
  
"Yes! Ethan I do" replied Luis with his head hung  
  
  
  
"Theresa, she's gone huh?" cried Ethan  
  
  
  
"Kind of," replied Luis. "She is in a coma they said she is brain dead, they had to do an emergency C-Section. Ethan your baby girl is fighting for her life"..................................... "Her lungs are undeveloped and she is so small!" cried Luis. "Why would someone want to hurt Theresa and an innocent baby".............................................. "apparently" Cried Luis.................... "She didn't any oxygen for a while and oh my god!".....................................  
  
  
  
"Can I see her can I see my daughter?" "Mother is she beautiful?".................................  
  
  
  
"Ethan she is the most precious thing in this world!" cried Ivy.  
  
"Yes! she is" said Pilar, "Ethan do you have a name for her?" "Theresa would have wanted a name for her."  
  
  
  
"Yes I want to name her Hannah Theresa Winthrop, Theresa told me she wanted to name her Hannah"........................... "I want to see Theresa!".........................Cried Ethan  
  
  
  
Ethan walked into his wife's room.................................She was laying lifeless but she was still the most beautiful creature in the world. She looked she was at peace...............................Ethan had the doctors wheel in the incubator into Theresa room so that both there strength and love would heal them. All of the sudden little Ethan ran into the room screaming for his mommy.........................."Mommy, Mommy"................................. "Daddy what's wrong with Mommy, Mommy wake up I want to pulay. Mommy Pleaze wake up"................................. "Daddy why is Mommy sleeping".............................  
  
  
  
Ethan didn't know what to tell his son, soon Pilar came in and got little Ethan.  
  
"Theresa you have to fight little Ethan and Hannah and I need you so much........................Baby you have to be strong and fight with all your might to come back to us..........................Theresa I love and I can't lose you the kids they can't lose you...........They say that Hannah is getting strong every minute you need to get stronger too................. Who will she go shopping with, talk about boys with, well she won't talk about boys until she is 21. Tears forming in his eyes.........................Come back please come back!"...................................Cried Ethan  
  
  
  
"Ethan?"..............Eve interrupted his word to Theresa................  
  
  
  
"Yes! Eve" replied Ethan apparently irritated that he was interrupted  
  
  
  
"I am sorry but we are going have to ask you to sign these paperwork taking Theresa off life support"................Eve said sadly  
  
"What! Why?" yelled Ethan  
  
"She is brain dead Ethan". "You can't let her suffer like this".............................Cried Eve.................."I don't want to do it ether but we have no choice"  
  
  
  
"She is right" said Luis and Pilar "She would of wanted it that way".........  
  
  
  
Ethan signed the paperwork and goes to unplug the cord......................................and............................... ......hesitate....................................he unplugs it and it flatlines.....................................................They all walk away from that scene not being able to handle it as they walk a way there is a faint ***BEEP*** but no one hears it.................................................  
  
  
  
Author's note: The clues are out there who are the kidnappers and who is the stranger that Theresa made a bargain with in the beginning and what is her last and final secret. All will be revealed in due time. 


	13. The Bridge

....................Beep................a shadow loomed over Theresa bed............He unplugged the heart monitor so that no one would here the beeping noise.........................."Soon Theresa, Soon, but not now" said the Shadow.  
  
  
  
Theresa felt her spirit had left her body, she saw her mother.......................... Her conscious also there to offer a advice whether you wanted it or not, Ivy.........................Her mother in law and once mortal enemy, Hank...............................He was like a brother to her, Charity..............................her sister in law she had convince Charity to take back Miguel and they have been close ever since, Miguel................................her Brother Luis right hand man but she wouldn't have it any other way, Sheridan.................................her sister she loved Sheridan not because she made Luis happy it was because she help Theresa out in a lot of ways, Luis...............................He was like a father to her she loved him unconditionally, Antonio...............................her long lost brother coming back to make amends for leaving, Whitney..................................her best friend someone who has by her side through thick and thin, Chad...................................her friend he was the one that help Ethan and Theresa along in their relationship, Fox.................................he was her friend he was there for her when she needed him most and for that he will always hold a special place in her heart.............................. and she was even surprise to see Julian..............................The man that got her drunk and married her in Bermuda the man that made a year of her life a living hell . The man that she hated all her life. Then she looked over and saw her precious son, and her wonderful Husband...................................Ethan he was her center her love she was complete with him it made her sad to see him sad she loved Ethan unconditionally.................................... and then she saw Gwen...................................the vulture she was barely gone for 2 second and here she comes ready to make a move on her family who did she think she was.  
  
  
  
They were all crying, had she died, if she had why isn't she in hell, that is where she belongs.  
  
  
  
"Good, question" said and angelic voice  
  
  
  
"Who's there, how did you know what I was thinking" asked Theresa  
  
  
  
"God, has been watching you Theresa," said the voice  
  
  
  
"What! Show yourself, please?" Pleaded Theresa  
  
  
  
There was a spark of light and in front of her appear the Angel Girl, she was draped in the most beautiful peaceful purest white light. It consumed Theresa, she then was hit with so much sadness, and terrible pain.  
  
  
  
"Why, is there so much sadness and pain coming from you Angel Girl?" asked Theresa  
  
  
  
"Oh, Theresa there is so much that you don't know, so much pain and sadness in Harmony, many lives are at stake, many will suffer because evil is everywhere." Cried the Angel Girl  
  
  
  
"Why am I here? Why am I not in hell where I belong? I made a deal with the Devil and yet I am here!" yelled Theresa  
  
  
  
"This is what we call THE BRIDGE the Bridge of Redemption, the task that you will be given will determine your fate to hell of to join God in the heavenly gate" said the Angel girl  
  
  
  
"I don't belong in Heaven." Said Theresa Sadly  
  
  
  
"Everyone deserves a second chance Theresa, God knows all and he knows that you did not mean to do the things that you did"  
  
  
  
"What I don't understand you are speaking in codes?"  
  
  
  
"Theresa, look into your heart you will know what to do."  
  
  
  
Then the light disappear and the Angel Girl was gone, Theresa didn't understand what the Angel girl meant by what she said, no matter she is dead now, she won't be able to hold her son or her daughter again she won't be able to touch Ethan anymore.  
  
  
  
Theresa, couldn't figure out what she had to do, she did not want to be stuck like this forever..............Seeing her family but not being able to hold them or touch them.  
  
  
  
Then she saw one of her kidnappers, looking rather proud, she wanted to scream out and tell her family who had killed her but she knew that they would not hear her.....  
  
  
  
Then her body got pulled she was engulfed in darkness.................................. 


	14. The Kidnappers

Ethan sat on the chair his head hung low, he had lost her, he had lost the one thing that matter most to him THERESA!, His head scream and his heart ache, yearning for her. He knew what he had to do he had to find out who her killers were and the hunt was going to start now. He needed to talk to Luis.  
  
  
  
"Luis!, Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Ethan  
  
  
  
"Yea sure buddy, what's up?"  
  
  
  
"Well, Theresa came to me and told me that her kidnappers is someone close to us."  
  
  
  
"What, Ethan are you feeling o.k.?" asked Luis "How can Theresa possible come to you she is gone man, I know that this is hard for you but......."  
  
  
  
"No!" yelled Ethan...................Everyone looked up to see what the commotion was about. Ethan then grab Luis arm and pulled him away from the spying ears.  
  
  
  
"Look, I know this may be hard to believe, but when I blacked out Theresa came to me and explain to me that she could not name her kidnappers but she gave me a clue she said it was someone very close to us"  
  
  
  
"We just have to open our eyes!" said Ethan  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Somewhere in the Hospital..........................  
  
  
  
"She is gone boss" said the caller  
  
  
  
"Good now we won't have to worry about that meddling little bitch anymore, she is finally out of our hair" laughed the stranger  
  
  
  
"Yea, boss, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald is deader than a doornail" laughed the caller.  
  
  
  
"What, what did you say?" yelled a voice  
  
  
  
The caller slowly turned around and was face to face with Ethan and Luis.  
  
  
  
"Shit!" yelled the caller  
  
  
  
The caller dropped the phone and took off Luis ran after him while Ethan picked up the phone.  
  
  
  
"Hello? Who the hell is this? Hello?" yelled Ethan "Respond, I know your there, I can hear you breathing!"  
  
  
  
Using a voice distorter the stranger responded "So, Ethan how does it feel to lose the one person that mattered the most to you" said the Stranger  
  
  
  
"Damn you, Damn you to hell!, What did Theresa and I ever do to you?" yelled Ethan who was turning red as beet his anger apparent to anyone around him.  
  
  
  
"She cost me the one thing than matter most to me, so I took the one thing that matter to her, her life and her family" yelled to Stranger  
  
  
  
"You will pay, we will find out who you are and then when we do I will personally hang you myself!'  
  
  
  
"Good-Luck you will never find me, I am too smart to get caught!" yelled the stranger  
  
  
  
The phone went dead............................ Little did the stranger know that its henchmen called them on a cell phone so the number was on the phone.  
  
  
  
When Luis came back he had lost the guy but Luis got a pretty good description of him it was a matter of time before they found him. Every one had now arrived to where Ethan and Luis was and wanted to know what was going on.  
  
  
  
"Luis, Ethan what is going on?" asked Sam  
  
  
  
"We caught a guy on his cell phone, apparently talking to his boss about Theresa"...........said Luis  
  
  
  
"When he saw us he fled and dropped his cell phone and I picked it up and was talking to the Kidnapper, the person was using a voice distorter so I couldn't tell who it was"...........................continued Ethan  
  
  
  
'But, I got a good look at him!" said Luis "Sam, please put an APB out on a White male, Late 20's, Dark blond hair, about 6'2, with a husky build and a goatee, he has these very distinctive green eyes and he has a tattoo of a falcon on his forearm" said Luis  
  
  
  
All of the suddenly Gwen gasp "oh, my god!" said Gwen  
  
  
  
"Gwen, do you know who this person is?" asked Luis and Ethan  
  
  
  
"Oh, my god she couldn't, she wouldn't!" said Gwen  
  
  
  
"What? Who couldn't? Gwen, Answer me?" yelled Ethan  
  
  
  
'That guy you are describing, he is............."  
  
  
  
"He is what Gwen?" yelled Ethan  
  
  
  
"He is our Pool boy, his name is Andrew Mulllins, Father hired him about 2 years ago, he works for the Hotchkiss." Said Gwen sadly "I had hope that Mother had moved on, and not kept a grudge on Theresa, but I think I was mistaken, I am sorry Ethan, I am so sorry everyone!" cried Gwen  
  
  
  
"Its not you fault, you couldn't control Rebecca's action" said Ethan "Now that we know who the stranger is on the phone we can go and arrest Rebecca Hotchkiss for murder." Yelled Ethan.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Rebecca, sitting in her room combing her hair.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe Gwen would run off and leave me like this, What am I going to do?" sighed Rebecca "Jonathan refuses to talk to me after the little escapade with Julian and now Julian is back with Poison Ivy, Why doesn't anything go right for me"...................................She was interrupted by a banging at the door "Oh my god who can this be now?" said Rebecca.  
  
  
  
"Yes" said Rebecca in a melancholy voice  
  
  
  
"Rebecca, it's Chief Sam Bennett with the harmony PD, open up!" said Sam  
  
  
  
"Oh my god, Chief Bennett has something happen to my poor Gwennie".................................Said Rebecca as she open the door.  
  
  
  
"No!" said Sam.................................."Rebecca Hotchkiss, you are under arrest for the murder of Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Winthrop, you have the right to remind silent, anything you say can and will be use against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you, Do you understand Mrs. Hotchkiss?" said Sam  
  
  
  
"Yes, but I didn't murder, Theresa!" yelled Rebecca "I wouldn't go near that CHULUPA!" Cried Rebecca "Gwen tell them, Please tell them"  
  
  
  
"Mother, how low can you go?" asked Gwen  
  
  
  
"But...................................But.................................. ..." Stammered Rebecca "I am innocent"  
  
  
  
Ethan, who couldn't contain his anger anymore lunged at Rebecca but Luis Stopped him.  
  
  
  
"No, Ethan don't do it, your kids need you!" said Luis  
  
  
  
"Your Right Luis, She isn't worth losing my kids over!" Spat Ethan  
  
  
  
"Boys, take Mrs. Hotchkiss to the Station" Said Sam  
  
  
  
"Well she won't hurt anyone every again" said Ethan "I am sorry Gwen that you had to witness that!"  
  
  
  
"It's O.k. Ethan, she got what she deserves!" Said Gwen  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
At Harmony Police Station  
  
  
  
They carted Rebecca to the station and interrogated her for hours but she did not budge. She was firm, she was innocent, they couldn't prosecute her for a crime she did not commit!  
  
  
  
"Rebecca, admit you kidnap Theresa and jeopardized her life and the life of her unborn child, you know what this means don't you?" yelled Sam  
  
  
  
Rebecca shook her head her response  
  
  
  
"It means that you are up a river without a paddle, since Theresa died that is Murder and Attempted murder on her Baby and if the baby doesn't survive and you better pray that it does that will mean 2 counts of Murder...............................and do you know what you get with that?" yelled Sam  
  
  
  
"No"............cried Rebecca  
  
  
  
"You get a needle in your arm!"  
  
  
  
"No, please I didn't do it, please you have to believe me!" pleaded Rebecca  
  
  
  
Sam was tired of hearing this women lies, sick of looking at her while she continue to lie to him, he walked out the room and shut the door he wanted to leave her to her thoughts so that she can understand the severity of her crimes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sam, Castleton police says the have Andrew Mullins, he is on his way here." Said Luis  
  
  
  
"Good, now we can get to the bottom of this" said Sam  
  
  
  
Luis and Sam walked into the interrogating room where Rebecca was held. "Guess what Rebecca" said Luis  
  
  
  
"What is it, Officer Lopez-Fitzgerald?" replied Rebecca sarcastically  
  
  
  
"We have the guy that you hired to kidnap Theresa, and he is on his way here and he is going to put the last nail to seal up your coffin!" laughed Luis  
  
  
  
"What, what guy I didn't hire anyone!" yelled Rebecca  
  
  
  
"Oh, here he comes" said Luis Tauntingly  
  
  
  
"Mr. Mullins, you gave me a good run for my money, is this the women that hired you to kidnap and kill Theresa Winthrop?" asked Luis  
  
  
  
Andrew looked up and replied "Yes it is!"  
  
  
  
"He's lying, he is upset that I fired him, Sam, Luis please you have to believe me please, I didn't do it!" cried Rebecca  
  
  
  
"Why should we believe you? After all the things that you did to my sister!' Yelled Luis "YOU SENT THE EMAIL TO THE TABLOID ABOUT ETHAN'S PATERNITY, THEN YOU CALLED AND TOLD THEM THAT THERESA DID IT, YOU DOCTORED A TAPE SHOWING THAT JULIAN CRANE WAS BEING MURDERED BY ETHAN SO THAT THERESA COULD CONFESS AND GO TO THE DEATH CHAMBER, YOU WHO HAVE TREATED MY SISTER LIKE A DOG FROM DAY ONE, WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU? Yelled Luis  
  
  
  
Rebecca sat back into her chair, he was right who was going to believe her, is this how she is going to spend the rest of her life in jail, the thought of it consumed her whole being, she hung her head and cried.  
  
  
  
This was it, this is what has become of Rebecca Hotchkiss a common criminal, being prosecuted for a crime she did not commit...................  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hope you like it 


	15. The Light

Engulfed in darkness Theresa panicked......................"I'm in hell, oh God Please help me!" cried Theresa  
  
  
  
"No Theresa, you are not in hell, I am going to be your guide on this journey." Said a very angelic voice "Come follow my voice into the light."  
  
  
  
Theresa did as she was told she followed the voice until she saw a light, she was afraid of what was on the other side.........."Don't be afraid my child it's o.k. come into the light." Said the Voice  
  
  
  
Theresa walked slowly into the light....................................She was suddenly blinded by the purest of white light, when her eyes came into focus she was in the most beautiful garden, it was like a dream only better there was nothing but peace there................................................She saw a women and what appear to be a small child by the lake, she walked toward them, she notice that one of them was Tabitha's nephew Timmy, but the women she did not recognized, but she had seen her somewhere but she didn't know where.  
  
  
  
"Sit down Theresa, Isn't it beautiful here?" said the Women  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" asked Theresa  
  
  
  
"I am Katherine Crane, Mother of Sheridan and Julian Crane." She said in the most angelic voice.  
  
  
  
"Hi, Theresa" said Timmy  
  
"What is this place?" asked Theresa  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is the Garden of Eden!" exclaimed Timmy "Isn't it beautiful"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes! It is but what am I doing here?"  
  
  
  
"Come follow me" said Katherine as she stood up and extended her hand to Theresa. She led Theresa and Timmy to a Fountain. "This my child, is why Timmy refuses to go to heaven, this fountain lets you see your loves one in present time, and if you try hard enough they can sometime hear you." "Timmy has succeed several times in contacting his beloved Tabitha and Charity." Said Katherine "Look into the well Theresa, what do you see?"  
  
  
  
"Oh My, it's Ethan he is so sad, I want to be there for him, I want to hold him again, and tell him how much I love him, I want to be able to play with my kids."........................... cried Theresa. It was too much for her she couldn't take it anymore. "Please I don't want to see anymore it hurts too much, please make it go away!"  
  
  
  
"What is Gwen doing with Ethan?" asked Timmy  
  
  
  
This of course perked up Theresa curiosity, and she got up from where she fell and saw that indeed Timmy was right Gwen was right there by his side......................... "I am barely in the ground and there she goes after Ethan again, what has she no honor!"  
  
  
  
"Theresa........................." Said Katherine "One has to learn to forgive."  
  
  
  
"I can never forgive her for the things she has done to me, never!"  
  
  
  
"But was it not you who also betrayed her." Said Katherine her voice was never above a whisper.  
  
  
  
"You are right Katherine, I did betrayed her, and for that I was punished, by her, her mother, Ivy and the whole town, for a whole year people were led to believe that I was the one that sent the email to the tabloid." Said Theresa  
  
  
  
"Everyone makes mistakes, there are those who learn from their mistakes and those that dwell on the past and seek out revenge purely on misguided beliefs and there are those who are forgiven and those who are forgiving." Said Katherine "Which one are you Theresa?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know Katherine."  
  
  
  
"Those who seek out retributions for the wrong beliefs or reason end up only hurting themselves at the end." "You Theresa should know that from experience, that all secrets, manipulations, and lies always finds a way of coming out." Said Katherine  
  
  
  
Why is she talking in codes, does Katherine know something that I do not . Thought Theresa  
  
  
  
"Timmy thinks that Theresa should forgive Gwen, so that Theresa can be at peace!" said Timmy  
  
  
  
"Maybe Timmy is right." Said Theresa  
  
  
  
"It's just I feel like she is up to something and that something is no good" said Theresa  
  
  
  
"Come Theresa, there is something that you should see" said Katherine  
  
  
  
"Look..........................." Said Katherine  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, it can't be...................................." Cried Theresa 


	16. Missing

Ethan was relieved that Rebecca was caught she deserves to rot in jail for what she had done to Theresa. The thought that he would never see her again overwhelmed him. Gwen had been so supportive throughout this whole ordeal being here with him and watching little Ethan. At first he thought she had a n ulterior motive but he began to realize that she was just trying to be a friend. He never thought that he would ever speak to Gwen again let alone be anywhere near her, but she had changed she was a much different person.............................. Ethan was interrupted from his thoughts when Eve busted in the room.  
  
  
  
"Ethan, oh my god! Thank God I found you, something terrible has happen".............................Stated Eve who was out of Breath  
  
  
  
"What happen Dr. Russell!"  
  
  
  
"Th....................................ersa..........................He..... .................r........................Body.............................. ...is................................Miss..................................i ng..................................said Eve who sounded like she just ran a marathon.  
  
  
  
"What! How can that be, she couldn't of walked off Eve, What happen?" yelled everyone  
  
  
  
"I don't know" said Eve finally catching her breath "I walked in there to unplug the machines and say goodbye and she was gone"  
  
  
  
"Well we have to find her" yelled Ethan "Pilar, Can you call Luis and Sam at the station and have them come here right away."  
  
  
  
"Yes Ethan" said Pilar as she goes to pick up the phone "Mijo, please come to Ethan and Theresa home, something has happen to Theresa body!"  
  
  
  
"O.k. Mama me and Sam are on our way there!" relied Luis  
  
  
  
"Sam, we have to go, someone has stolen Theresa body!" yelled Luis  
  
  
  
When they reached Ethan and Theresa house, everyone was there they wanted to help find Theresa's body so that she could have a proper burial.  
  
  
  
"How could someone do this to my precious baby" Cried Pilar  
  
  
  
"It's o.k. Pilar, they will find her and she can finally be at peace" replied Grace  
  
  
  
"Yes, Pilar they will find her don't worry about it" said Ivy  
  
  
  
After all that has happen Ivy decided she was going to stop pursuing Sam. She went in rehabilitation with the encouragement of Theresa and Ethan and now she had regain all movement in her leg she also decided to make amends with Grace and rekindle the dead relationship between her and Julian. He was a much better person to be around now that Rebecca was no longer a factor in his life. They seem to be enjoying each other again like when they first started dating and with Alister out of the picture Julian stopped Drinking and became a better husband, a better business man, and a better father to Fox.  
  
  
  
Grace had forgiven Ivy for all the things she had done to her, with what hiring David Hasting to pose as her husband and John, innocent John he didn't know what was going on. But Grace is a forgiving women, no need to hold a grudge she knew what happen to people when they seek revenge and she did not want to travel that path, not one bit.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Somewhere in Harmony  
  
  
  
"Theresa you have to pull through, you have to for Ethan, Little Ethan Martin and Hannah they need you Theresa, your family needs you" Cried the shadow. "Please wake up..........................!" 


	17. Lost Love

Chapter 17 - Lost Love

"Theresa………………………" Whispered Katherine "What is it that you see?"

"It's Papa!" Cried Theresa "But he is supposed to be dead, they said that he was dead!"

"There is a good explanation to why he is still alive Theresa, you see long ago, your father was called to the mansion, one of the maids had committed suicide in the living room of the Crane mansion, your father was called because he was one the crane trusted employee, little did your father know that was going to be the last time he saw his family again.  Alister sent him away so that he could not tell anyone what he saw."  Explained Katherine

"Well, that explains a lot!" said Theresa "We just assumed, Papa ran off because his family was too much!"

"Theresa it is time to go!" Said Katherine

"No, Katherine I am not ready to leave my family yet please Katherine I need one more chance!" Pleaded Theresa

"Theresa I am sorry, but they say you don't belong here." 

"No, I want to be with my family again no…………no………..no……….." cried Theresa

"Theresa it was great meeting you, take care!" said Katherine  

Theresa barely heard the last words that Katherine had spoken when she was engulfed in the light, the light that seem so peaceful and serene yet so violent.  She was in despair But Katherine was right she did not belong there, where she belong she didn't know she felt a strange feeling she started to open her eyes what she saw brought tears to her eyes she couldn't believe that she had been given a second to renew herself, redeem herself from hell.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Ethan and Theresa House 

Things were looking hopeless for them they couldn't find Theresa's body, who ever stole it had been very clever, they didn't leave a clue nothing to indicate who they were or where they had taken Theresa.  Ethan was in despair but he couldn't wait to hold his beautiful daughter in his arm she was the only link they had of Theresa and if she is anything like her mother she was going to have that fire that spunk that Theresa had oh boy was she going to be a handful.

"Well, I guess it is time to head to the church, Father Lonigan said the ceremony is going to start in ½ hour" said Ethan

"Ethan, I know that it is hard for you, it is hard on all of us, we all miss her and wish that she was here!" cried Pilar "Why god must you take my Therisa, you have my husband why can I not have my daughter!" 

"It's o.k. Mama, she's with Papa, Papa will watch out for her, she is probably looking down on us right now wishing we wouldn't cry over her, she wouldn't want that she would have wanted us to be happy and move on with out lives"! cried Luis

"Luis is right Pilar she wouldn't want us to be sad, come let's go to the church!" said Ethan

***************************************************************************************************************************

Church 

They all decide to bury her anyways without a body at least the family would have a place to mourn her.  Ethan had already gotten the funeral preparation finalize and with Hannah out of the woodwork and she was ready to come home they decided to have the funeral today.  The date January 21, 2003.  The ceremony was beautiful, everyone in town showed up. 

Ethan stood up and said his speech:

"Thank you all for being here, Theresa was a wonderful person, she knew how to light up the room at exactly the right time.  Let's not mourn her but celebrate the wonderful life that she led.  She had so much fire in here and her talk of fate though at times seem to be a child hood dream she never gave up on it no matter who told fate didn't exist. In life you are either a player or you are the host and Theresa was definitely the host.  She never gave up and no matter what the mood was or how horrible things were she would always find the silver lining.  And today she would want us to find that silver lining, today we are not here to mourn but to celebrate the life that Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Winthrop led!" Theresa I love and I will always love you and no one, no one will replace you, you hold a special place in my heart and there you will stay until we meet again!"

Thank you!

Luis stood up and said his Speech:

"My Sister, the dreamer, she had a dream once that she was going to marry Ethan Crane, though that dream died she did marry the man she had loved all her life Ethan Winthrop.  If she was here today with us she would tell us to stop crying she is in a better place.  We are all going to miss her running around the house screaming fate this fate that, she is still believing in fate even in heaven she was an Angel when she was on earth and she is now and heavenly angel watching over this small town and all the people in it. Theresa I love you and I will miss you take care and God watch over my sister and tell her how much her family loves her. Papa take care of Theresa for us we know that she is there with you!"

Thank you all for coming!

It was too much, everyone in the church was in tears, but it was time to take Theresa spirit though her body was not in the coffin to it's final resting place.  It was time to head to the cemetery!

***************************************************************************************************************************

The Cemetery 

The ride to the cemetery was a slow and quiet one.  It was hard on everyone except for 3 people who were inside screaming with happiness and joy.  They had finally eliminated their enemy. The one person they hated.  Theresa she who they thought ruin their lives, she who kept them from the one person who made their heart skip a beat every time they pass by.  Now that she was gone they can go back to their plan, to get the ones that they loved.  They waited until everyone had cleared the ceremony before they started their conversation.

"Simone, Kay we did it we finally got rid of her and now Ethan will be all mines, he thinks that I have turned a new leaf!" 

"Yea, that's what she gets for constantly pushing Chad into Whitney's arms!" yelled Simone

"Quiet Simone before someone hears you, but you guys are right she got what she deserves!" said Kay as she walked over and spitted and Theresa's Grave "This is for pushing Charity and Miguel back together, and making me lose my baby!" 

"That was so brilliant, framing my mother for the crime, everyone knew how much she hated Theresa!" said Gwen "Now Ethan is free to be with whoever comforts him and you guys can go back to trying to get your man and I will help!"

"WHAT!, THE HELL DID YOU GUYS JUST SAY! Screamed a voice

Simone, Kay and Gwen turn around and came face to face with none other than Ethan, Luis, Sam and TC

"Gwen, How could you? You said you had change, how could you do this to Theresa and then frame your own mother for it? You are heartless!" Yelled Ethan

"How could I? How can Theresa, she took you from me the one thing that I love more than life itself, when you left me you took a part of my soul!" Said Gwen "All the things that I did was out of Love for you, I was trying to save us Ethan US, before she came into the picture we were in love and she had to go and ruin everything and for that she had to pay!"

"Gwen, Will you listen to yourself, you sound like a psychotic bitch!" Spat Ethan  He didn't know if he was more furious at her for killing Theresa or lying to him!

"How can you Gwen, by killing her did you honestly think that you were going to replace her in our lives and that we were not going to find out what happen, things always have a way of coming out Gwen, you out of all people should know that by now!" "I just can't believe that you were up to your old tricks again, I hat you and I hope that you will rot in jail for it!"

"Ethan, I made a vow and deal to myself that I was going to get you back no matter what the consequences were!"

"Well you know what you are going to jail for killing Theresa and attempted murder on Hannah! And I am going to make sure that you never see the light of day ever again!"

"Kay, why?" asked Ethan and Sam

"If Theresa hadn't convince Charity to take back Miguel than I wouldn't have lost my baby and we would be together!" cried Kay "But no she had to go and ruin everything!"

"No, Kay you did that yourself!" Chimed Miguel "You use Charity's Essence to lure me into bed and you took advantage of me!"  "I told you that I didn't love you, and that I loved Charity!"

"Why is it that Charity has to have everything that I want!" cried Kay "She has the man that I love and she is having his baby, that was suppose to be me and Theresa had to go ruin it!"

"Sugar Bear, tell me what did Theresa do to you?" asked TC

"She convince Chad and Whitney to get together and took the one man that I love!" yelled Simone "She pushed them together!"

"Do you guys, even listen to yourself you all sound sick and demented!" said Luis

"Luis, what if someone stole Sheridan heart away from you.  Wouldn't you do everything in your power to get them back?" asked Gwen

Of course I would, but not at the expense of others, I wouldn't hurt anyone!"

"I am sorry lady's but I am going to have to put you under arrest" said Sam with tears in his eyes he couldn't believe that his baby girl would do something like this!

"Kay Bennett, Simone Russell, and Gwen Hotchkiss you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney if you can't afford one, one will be a appointed to you at no cost!"  said Sam 

"Sam, TC, Ethan, Luis what is going on?" asked Eve, Pilar, Ivy and Grace

"Rebecca innocent, apparently the 3 girls concocted this plan to get rid of Theresa!" said Sam

"Kay, how can you do this?" asked Grace

"How can I Grace? How can Theresa she help my prissy , bitch of a cousin get back together with Miguel!"  spatted Kay "The one man I love and will always love"

With that last statement Charity had enough! She walked over to Kay and slapped her so hard she fell to the ground. Miguel went after his wife

"Hunny, NO it's not good for the baby, you can't get worked up like this!"

"How dare you!" Yelled Charity her screams created a dark cloud in the sky that was so eerie and a fierce wind blew.  But then as sudden as it came it abruptly stop. "You…….." Said Charity Quietly "You have plotted against me since I have been here, First with the fish guts during the prom, then you had me put in a mental institute, then you froze me in ice and made Zombie Charity so that you can seduce Miguel, then you put on my essence and slept with Miguel.  I can go on and on with all the cruel things that you have done to me!"  But you are right I did do something horrible to you I came to town, but under no control of my own did I make my mother die nor did I make Miguel fall in love with me it just happen. I am sorry Kay but the only victim here is Theresa!" yelled Charity which cause a fierce wind to wrap around Kay

"Simone, How? Why? Did you do this to Theresa?" asked Eve

"Mom, all my life you have praise and love Whitney and the one thing that I wanted was Chad and you know what Theresa pushed them together with her stupid talk about fate and destiny!" Said Simone "If it wasn't for her Chad and Whitney would never of fallen in love and I would be Chad's girlfriend"

"Hunny, but that doesn't give you and reason to hurt Theresa or her unborn child!"

"Eve's right" Chimed Chad "Simone I never loved you, maybe like a little sister but since day one I have always had an eye for your sister I am sorry I shouldn't of led you on like that!"

"One question" said Luis " Who was that guy that fingered Rebecca as the perp!"

"Oh him, he was………………………………… Kay do you want to explain it!" said Gwen

"He was someone who had a terrible itch for me, and he was willing to do anything for me!"

"So you were the one on the phone that day!" said Ethan

"You got that right half bro!" laughed Kay

"O.K. Take them away boys" said Sam

Everyone was pretty much in a state of shock, they understood why Gwen did it but the reason behind why Kay and Simone did were purely insane.  No matter Theresa was gone and there was no way of bringing her back that day they lost not only Theresa but they lost Kay and Simone too all because they were vindictive.

Lost and confused the clan decided to head back to Ethan and Theresa house……………………………Little did they know what was waiting for them…………………………

Author's Note: Next Chapter I will reveal who the stranger was that took Theresa's body and the Stranger she bargain with in the beginning!


	18. Unexpected Visitor

Everyone piled in the their cars and were heading back to Theresa and Ethan's house for lunch.  Ethan, Pilar, Ivy, Luis, little Ethan, Julian and Sheridan were in one limo.  Everyone was quiet Ethan decided to break the silence.

"I have decided to sell the house" said Ethan sadly

"It's probably a good idea Ethan" said Sheridan

"Yea, Ethan you can always stay at the Mansion with me, Julian and Fox." Said Ivy "Plus I would love to spend more time with my grandkids!"

"Yea Ethan, come stay at the Mansion even though you are not my son anymore I still consider you one!" said Julian as he extended his hand to Ethan

"Thanks Julian" replied Ethan "Pilar what do you think?"

"I think that it is a good idea Ethan, you and Theresa have too many memories in that house, I wouldn't want to put you through that, I had to go through that when Martin and Antonio disappear and I wouldn't wish that kind of pain on anyone, so go sell the house!" Cried Pilar still grieving for her daughter the wound was still very fresh it just heart too much!

Ethan was deep in thought of his beloved Theresa when the phone rang

"Ethan, it' s Eve" 

"Yes, Eve!" 

"Are you ready to take your daughter home, the hospital just called me and they said that Hannah is ready to go home!" exclaimed Eve

"Yes I am ! Thank you so much Eve!"

"Driver, please can you take us to Harmony Hospital!" 

"Ethan why are we going to the hospital, has something happen to Hannah?" asked Ivy

"No, Mother she is fine they said she can come home and we need to go pick her up right away" exclaimed Ethan

" Oh, good she needs to be with her family!" said Pilar

They arrived at the Harmony Hospital and a Nurse greeted them when they arrived at the nursery,  she handed Hannah over to her father and she grab his finger and hung on for dear life.  She was the most beautiful thing he had ever saw she looked so much like Theresa that it brought tears to his eyes!

"Jr. (little Ethan's nickname) look at your new baby sister!" said Ethan

"Daddy, she looks winkle" said Jr.

Everyone laugh. "Ethan can I hold my granddaughter?" asked Pilar

"Yes of course!"

"She is so beautiful she looks so much like Theresa" Cried Pilar

Ivy rushed over and got the baby before Pilar dropped her " Oh Ethan she is a beautiful site, look at her she has your eyes!"

"I think that it is time to get out of here" said Ethan

They finally arrived to Ethan and Theresa's house. The shadow sat quietly in the dark waiting for the party to make it's arrival.

"What is taking them so long!" yelled the Shadow "I can't wait forever you know"

Something startled him, it was voices he heard the door open "This is the moment of truth!" 

Everyone was talking amongst themselves Ethan open the door and turned on the light and walked into the living room what he saw there sitting in his living room made Pilar faint and Luis scream.

"Hello I'm Back……………………………………….." 

"It can't be…………………………………………….." said Julian

Author's note: who is in the Winthrop's living room!


	19. Reunited

"Dois Mio!" Said Pilar She couldn't believe that this person was sitting her front of her, how can that be, this person was suppose to be dead what were they doing sitting in Ethan's living room.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Ethan

"The question is who are you?"

"I am Ethan Winthrop!" replied Ethan in a very irritated voice " Now answer me this, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"

"I am Martin Fitzgerald, Husband of Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald, Father of Luis, Antonio, Theresa, Miguel and Poloma Lopez-Fitzgerald."

"Martin, praise the lord I thought you was dead!" Cried Pilar "How can this be, how can you be here?"

"Sweetheart I was never dead, I had to leave, I saw something that night I disappear, something that the Cranes did not want anyone to find out, a maid she killed herself in the living room, to prevent a scandal Alister wanted me to clean up the mess and he thought I was going to be a liability so he sent me away from my family.  Now that he is gone I have come back!"

"Oh, Father I am so glad that you are home, all this time Sheridan thought that she had killed you!" said Luis

"No, Sheridan!" as Martin turned around and gently grabbed his daughter in law's hand "You did not kill me, but you did see a bloody corpse it was the corpse of the maid not me, you were only led to believe that because you saw the maid kill herself, but they couldn't get rid you as easily as they did to me."

"I am sorry that I have put you through all this!" said Martin as he turned to his family "I have missed you all terribly!" 

"Oh Martin, God has brought you back to us but at the price of our daughter, she is dead Martin, Theresa she is dead, our precious daughter!" cried Pilar

"I know" said Martin

"I have someone that I would like you to meet, she is in the bedroom I will go get her!"

Everyone didn't know who Martin wanted them to meet Pilar was afraid that he had moved on and remarried.

"Is it your new wife?" asked Pilar

"Hold on you'll meet her soon enough!"

Martin disappears in the bedroom, while everyone outside waited in anticipation!

"Do you think you are up to it?"  asked Martin 

"Yes I am!" said the stranger "I am still very weak from our journey will you help me outside?"

"Of Course!" 

"O.k. Family are you guys ready to meet my guest!"

"Yes, Martin!" 

"Come on sweetheart, you can do it!"

As Martin walked his guest out Ethan heart and mouth drop he couldn't believe what he was seeing was his eyes deceiving him, he had to rubbed his eyes just to make sure, This angel was she really real.

"Theresa!" Screamed Ethan " Is that really you?"

"Yes, it is me!"

"But how, I thought you were dead, I pulled the plug you flatline!" 

"Yes, But I was given a second chance a second chance at life!"

"Oh my god" said everyone as they rounded and gave her a hug

"There is so much to tell, is Tabitha here!"

"Yes, darling, what is it?" replied Tabitha

"I have a message from Timmy, he says he loves you and he is watching over you everyday, and that wherever you go he is right there next to you watching over you!"

"Thank you deary" replied Tabitha with tears forming in her eyes.

"Julian, Sheridan I have a message from Katherine, she wants you both to know that she loves you very much and that she is watching over you and protecting you, she wants you to love and protect each other!"

"Thank you Theresa!" cried Sheridan and Julian

"Mama, God gave me a second chance and I have to tell you all the horrible things that I did from beginning to end please everyone sit down this mostly concerns Ethan but I have to get it all out in the open no more lies it ends here today!"

"Ethan the love of my life, you know I use to clip pictures of you when I was young, and I dreamed of being with you, I even created a wedding book for me and you, Chuck was never my boyfriend, it was you that broke my heart that time, During the Halloween party I locked Gwen in the closet so that I could dance with you!  When I went to Bermuda, I left with good intentions only to be ruin but no one is to blame but myself, after you found out about my sordid affair with Julian I tried to kill myself and I succeeded only to make a bargain with the devil, I made a deal with the devil to get you back Ethan!  Then someone found out all of my lies and my schemes, and she tried to blackmail me into breaking up Dr. Russell and TC and I couldn't do it, I just couldn't hurt the ones that I love anymore!"

"Oh, Theresa it's o.k let it all out!"

"No, Ethan can't you see I am tainted, I am evil, I do not deserve any of your love or compassion!"

"Theresa, admitting is the first step to redemption!" said Pilar

"Theresa, who tried to blackmail you?" asked Eve

"It was Liz Sandborne, she wanted to ruin your life Dr. Russell she said she hated you, she said you ruin her life and she was going to ruin yours! And she wanted me to do horrible things to Sheridan and Antonio but I refused! But when Sheridan chose Luis over Antonio that plan fell through the cracks!"

"I am sorry everyone I am such a disappointment to everyone!" 

"Theresa, you were given a second chance for a reason because God believes that you are good, take that and thrive on it live, stop dwelling on the past live for the future!" said Martin

"Your Father is right, Theresa" Said Ethan " I can't believe that you are here, I love you so much! Hey there is someone that I would like you to meet!"

"Hannah, meet your Beautiful Mother!"

"Ethan she is so perfect!"

"Mommy, Mommy, Daddy looky Mommy home!" Squealed Jr. "Mommy don't leave K, please Mommy, don't leave!"

Hearing her son pleading with her not to leave brought tears to her eyes, Theresa vow from that day forward she was not going to let lies and manipulations run her life anymore it was going to be a new start for her, she had everything she wanted her father, mother, her brothers, and her extended family most importantly she had Ethan and Jr. and Hannah and she was not going to let anything jeopardize her life or her family again!

The End 

Author's Note: I based this on the old Ethan I thought that him and Theresa had more Chemistry and plus he was a lot nicer this new one is cruel and an idiot!


End file.
